You Always Get What You Want, Don't You?
by PCD-TDI-A-M.BABYSENA
Summary: Alice Rachel Way has lost her parents this summer while at the Malfoy Manor. She comes back to Hogwarts to continue her life with her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy but after hearing a little story she feels that it's his fault that they died in the first place.


**I DON'T OWN SHIT...Except for my OC. So enjoy!**

_I am Alice Rachel Way. 5__th__ year Slytherin, and Draco Malfoy's girlfriend, well we're promised now. I have wavy long brown hair and emerald green eyes. Draco loves my eyes. I spent the summer at the Malfoy Manor this year, big mistake. While I was away they were both murdered, no one knows who did it, but they were found dead. I'm never going to see them again, never going to live with them, they are just gone. It couldn't be more unexpected. _

I entered the common room, thinking it would be empty at this time of the night, but I was wrong. I was face to face with the one person in the world I have left to love.

"Draco, hello." I say smiling at him and walking towards the green love seat where he was sitting.

"Darling welcome." He says putting an arm around my waist. "How have you been?"

How have I've been? Terrible, every night I would cry myself to sleep missing my parents.

"Not the best, though I've felt worse before." I lie, it wasn't getting easy, it was getting harder and harder each day, sometimes I even think of ending it all, but I couldn't. I couldn't do that to Draco.

He smiles at me and kisses my cheek.

"It'll all work out don't you worry about a thing love." He said assuring me. "You'll come back to my manor during the holidays, and before you know it we'll be married." He smiled at me.

Just as he said that I thought; they are never going to see me as a bride, my father will not give me away, they won't get to see their grandchildren. This was the first summer I spent at the Malfoy Manor and I regret it, maybe if I was never gone this would have never happened. Though it was nice being with Draco, now I have the rest of my life to be with him. Hot tears burned in my eyes but good thing Draco wasn't looking at me. I let out a tear or two then rested my head on his shoulder, not crying any longer.

I guess I was asleep when I realized that my eyes were closed and I could finally hear some voices. There was another voice in the room other than Draco's, I suppose it was Blaise.

"I'm telling you man, Slytherin has this season, and we are totally going to win." Draco's voice said.

"I don't know Draco, Gryffindor has been winning the last couple games with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Plus, after losing to Gryffindor for the umpteenth time, they really got their head in the game; they have been practicing every day." Blaise voice said in amazement.

"Practicing? Those nerds couldn't get their noses out of a book to even practice for a game." Draco said in disbelief.

"I don't know, Nott said he sees them practice every day." Blaise said matter o' factly.

"Nott is full of rubbish, I don't buy it. Anyway there is no way any other house other than Slytherin is going to win this year. I'm sure of it. I'm telling you, there is this thing with me, whatever I want something to happen to someone, it happens. I wish for Slytherin to win, and I'm sure they will." He said with a proud voice.

"What do you mean whatever you want something to happen to someone it happens?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Like say they want to do something but I don't want them to, it comes true they can't do it." Draco said with a laugh.

Blaise chuckled "tell me one time that has actually happened Malfoy."

"Well, Alice…she was at my Manor over the summer – "Draco was interrupted.

"Oh, here we go another guess what me and Alice did stories, no thanks mate I think I'll stay out of this one." He said.

"No, shut up just listen!" He said in a whispered yell. "Okay, when Alice was over at the Manor this summer, it was just amazing, I felt like I was falling in love with her again…"

At him saying that my lips curled into a smile still closing my eyes of course they didn't know that I was awake.

"I just wanted it to never end, we had the best time of our lives and…and…I wished for her parents to not pick her up so she could spend the rest of the summer at my place, I wanted her to live there from now on, and…Well you know what happened." He said, a bit of guilt dropped in his voice which Alice couldn't hear but Blaise did.

Alice's eyes shot open at once and she looked furious looking directly forward to see Blaise. Blaise noticed her awake and seemed very nervous himself."

"Oohhh….." He said looking me into my eyes, I can tell the 'Oohhh' was actually meant to be 'Holy fucking shit….' When he noticed I was awake. Draco didn't though.

I slowly got my head up from Malfoy's lap, funny it had been on his shoulder, huh. Oh and he wasn't Draco to me anymore after hearing that very thing, he was back to being Malfoy.

He noticed that I had woken up and looked me in my furious emerald green eyes.

"What did you say Malfoy?" I say standing up and with venom dropping from my words.

"D-Darling, you're awake…" He gave me a nervous smile. I could see Blaise trying to sink into his arm chair as he knew that hell was about to break loose.

"Yo-You...You…Always get wha-what you want…Don't you…Malfoy?" I say with my voice breaking tears steaming in my eyes but I hold them back.

"Ally…" He says softly, getting up and taking slow steps towards me and reaches his hands out as if he's going to grab my shoulders. I back away from him with rushed steps.

"Don't…you dare…call me that name, ever again. Do you understand? That name is reserved for people who don't wish for my parents' death!" I say each word getting louder in my last sentence. I was shaking from anger.

"Alice, please…give me a chance to explain." I got closer to be and held both of my arms looking me in the eyes. I push him away and scream.

"I don't need your explanations Malfoy! Do you hear me? I don't ever want to see you again!" I scream with tears streaming out of my face. "How could you do this to me?" I ask putting my hand over my chest looking him in the eyes with the most hurt expression I have ever giving anyone.

"Al…" He takes a step closer to me holding his hands out to possibly hold me again.

"No…I'm sorry Draco Malfoy…But…It's over." I say walking away from him. The last glimpse I got of his face there was a world of hurt on there. I knew it broke his heart to see me cry.

I cry walking to where I don't even know, wherever my feet take me. I walk for a couple minutes having enough not reaching my destination where ever it might be, I didn't know but I ran.

I finally stopped to catch my breath, I didn't know where I was but it felt right. There was a soft breeze up here; I walked slowly over to the moonlight, and the edge of the Astronomy Tower. Me and Draco's special place, I don't know why but it felt like the only right place to be at the moment.

I stood there with my head down crying for what felt like hours. It was silent but suddenly I could feel someone else's presence in the room. Who else would it be other than Malfoy? He knew I would be here, how I'm not sure but I knew it had to be Malfoy in the room. I kept my head down crying, hoping he would go away if I didn't give into him.

I could hear footsteps getting closer and closer to me I gritted my teeth as I felt pure anger travel through my body, but as soon as a pair of hands were on my shoulders, all the anger just vanished and was replaced with pain. I could feel him lean down and smell my hair or maybe whisper something into my ear.

"Ally…Baby, please. Don't do this…I love you so much, more than you can ever imagine. I'm sorry. Just please forgive me, I don't know what I would do if I don't have your heart. I'm sorry, I never meant it for it to happen the way it did. I was very fond of your parents. I would have never wanted anything to happen to them, I wouldn't want anything that was going to hurt you to happen. I just didn't want to wait till we were married to be with you all the time, I always wanted to be with you. Sure, not like this but I'm still glad that you're going to be with me, because I know after this I'm the only person who can heal you and make you feel better, I want to be here for you." I think I head his voice break at the last sentence. He placed his arms around my waist and tightened his grip, he was right; he was the only person who could heal me. He never had bad intentions. But I still wondered…Would they be here now if he never wished to spend the rest of the summer with me and me to never leave? I could feel he was also hurt by what I said to him, scared that I wouldn't take him back, I know he would be lost without me and I would be lost without him.

I turn around and throw myself at his chest crying, just crying for god knows how long. I missed my parents so much, but I loved Draco, I couldn't just be over with him. He put his arms around me and comforted me for the next I don't know, what 15 minutes? He lowered his head to kiss my head. I look up at him.

"Ma-Draco…I'm sorry." I say as my voice cracks again.

"Don't be, there is nothing to be sorry for." He whispers then leans in to softly kiss me on the lips. We just stand there, in our own special place, holding each other and kissing for the night after what seemed to be like a bad fight. I bet the whole school will know it by tomorrow…But I realized something tonight. I can never be mad at Draco, I loved him so much.

"I love you Draco Malfoy." I break from the kiss and look him in the eyes. He doesn't say anything back; he just smiles at me and leans in again to kiss me. He didn't have to say anything; I already know how he felt all along.

~FIN~

Okay, so this is my little DracoXOC One-shot, tell me how you like it I would love reviews! Also I feel like this is a bit too cheesy hehe x3 But I hope you guys will like it! Thanks! R&R! 3


End file.
